The Serum
by anqelkissezox
Summary: hell on earth breaks out when an immortality shot has an unexpected reaction. Will Bella Swan and her friends survive the hellish nightmare? allhuman...well except for some zombies. Cannon pairings! One shot.


**I dont own Twilight S/M does. Please read and review!**

The serum.

Researcher's point of view.

We had just finished giving the shots to the test subjects. Someone had claimed that they had made an immortality serum out of a virus and we had wanted to see if it had worked. We conducted two tests…a town test to see the results in a larger population and a smaller more secure test on healthy young adults to see the results on individuals. I was observing an individual named "Mike Newton" right now and going through his medical charts. Except for his really rare blood type …type B… there was nothing exceptional about him.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Mike banged on the glass door.

"Mr. Newton…you volunteered for this, you need to calm down!" I said.

"No I have to go to the bathroom…I feel sick!" Mike said..

"There's a bucket in your room!" I said. I took a note "complained of feeling ill." he then threw up blood and passed out. Oh shit this wasn't good. I noted the event under the "Extreme Reactions" section and hit the intercom.

"Are you okay Mr. Newton?" I asked. He then sprung up slightly green with pink eyes. He looked like Frankenstein for something. Oh shit. He then broke the glass with super human strength. I ran for my life down the hall. We had separated the type O's from everyone because of their blood type. I was in the AB, A, B corridor. I looked as everyone was passing out in their rooms. What was going on here? Mike Newton was hot on my tail. I ran into a laboratory that had separated the O's from everyone else. We had kept them separate because in a past experiment the antigens had reacted for a split second (A/N I don't know much about blood types and antigens. If this isn't real I'm sorry but it has to be this way for the story) . We had decided that since the O's didn't have any antigens to keep them away from everyone else for safety reasons. The O corridor was sounded normal…the other corridor sounded like all hell was breaking loose. Whatever was going on it wasn't affecting the O blood type. I locked the door…pulled up to the microscope and looked at the slides. Every blood type but O showed an extreme reaction to the antigens that wasn't going away. When I studied the virus in their blood ( I used the electron microscope at this point) I noticed that it looked different then from what I remembered. It was in all of the samples including the people with type O. When testing it against a sample from an earlier experiment I realized…it mutated….FUCK! I got on the phone at that point.

"There is a major problem with the subjects over here. Stop the inoculations!" I said.

"Its too late for that…we just completed that program!" my counterpart in the town test said. SHIT!

"SHIT…THIS IS NOT GOOD!" I chocked. Just then Mike Newton and company burst down the door. Then blackness.

BPV.

I was walking into the hospital with my father. The minute he learned that there was an immortality shot being tested he insisted I sign up. He figured that while he was there that he would get one himself. I was going to be stuck with my father for the rest of eternity. Wonderful…he just took away the chance for me to have a peaceful afterlife. I looked on as my friend Emmett was being pushed in by his parents.

"I don't want to get the shot…I'm afraid of needles!" Emmett cried. I always found it hilarious when Emmett cried…I mean he was the head of the wrestling team and the football team for crying out loud. He was 6'4 and had the body of a pro wrestler.

"Do you want to die!" Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy were very sensitive people…not!

"I don't want to die!" Emmett cried.

"GET IN THERE EMMETT!" they roared.

"You do realize that this wont stop me from dying in an accident!" Emmett said. Lets just say that Charlie would prevent me from dying in any way possible….even preventing me from dying of old age.

"But it will stop you from dying from old age…it's the worst way to die!" Mr. McCarthy said.

"What that's the most peaceful way to go!" Emmett said shocked.

"no it isn't …you've seen grandma McCarthy…YOUR GETTING THE SHOT EMMETT!" Mrs. McCarthy roared.

"Dad …dying of old age is a natural part of life…what if there's a reaction?" I asked.

"No reaction…scientists are smart…mind your pees and ques Bella…you don't want to die of cancer like your mom did!" Charlie said. The shot also stopped you from getting sick.

"No." I said.

"Then shut up and take the shot!" Charlie said. Emmett was in the room next to mine getting his shot. As they were injecting my arm I could hear Emmett screaming "NOOOOOO! I"LL DO ANYTHING…CAN I ATLEAST HAVE A LOLLYPOP!"

"SHUT UP EMMETT YOU CRYBABY…ALL YOU DO IS CRY CRY CRY…WHY DON'T YOU BE A _REAL MAN_…ROSALIE'S NEVER GONNA WANNA GET WITH YOU!" I could hear Mrs. McCarthy snarl. Lets just say that the McCarthy's should of never become parents.

"geez a brute that woman is!" Charlie said. Well considering Emmett's mom was all state wrestling in high school it didn't shock me that she acted that way with him.

"EMMETT YOU DON'T STOP CRYING AND I'LL PUT YOU IN A FULL NELSON!" Mrs. McCarthy roared.

"Now since this is a test we are going to have you guys fill out this questioner…also fill out your address so that we can follow up with you. Now there have been no reports of serious reactions but if you should have one then call this number." The My friend Edward's father who's name was Carlisle (he gave us the shots)…said as they placed a band-aid on my arm after taking a blood test.. Apparently they could see if it took even if they drew the blood right after getting the needle.

" reactions smeactions." Charlie said shoving the papers in his pocket. Carlisle cocked an eyebrow.

"You do realize that this is a test Charlie." Carlisle said.

"Please Carlisle…if there were any problems they would show up by now…I'm not going into anaphylactic shock right now….we're going to be perfectly fine!" Charlie said. Carlisle and I just looked at each other and shook our heads.

"I've never had a reaction to a shot before…and I never will….come along Bells we have go…dinner's gotta be cooked, Seahawks are on, and you have homework to do!" Charlie said walking out the door.

"Geez you have all eternity to do your homework and he's still like that!" Carlisle laughed.

" Immortality or not…Charlie will never change." I said.

"Come on Bells I'm hungry…if you don't come right now I'll cook!" That got me out the door. Charlie would burn the house down and waste his shot if I didn't go with him that minute.

"I don't feel good…I think I'm getting a stomach flu!" Charlie said while we were driving home. Crap please don't let Charlie puke and crash the car.

"Dad it could be the…" I started up.

"It's not the shot….I have the stomach bug!" Charlie said. The minute we entered the house he ran to the upstairs bathroom. I started to make dinner for myself…Charlie was probably going to have chicken broth for himself. I started to toss salad for my side dish and left a bowl of broth at Charlie's door. I then snuck into the living room and turned the TV on. I was watching Zombieland when all of a sudden it cut off to Carlisle's smiling face walking to a podium. A breaking news sign read on the bottom of the screen. I knew that this couldn't be good considering Carlisle was head infectious disease specialist at Forks Community hospital.

"Alright I'm here to address a certain problem that we've been having with the immortality shots…over the past hour we have been receiving numerous complaints of a serious, possibly fatal reaction." Carlisle said. What the hell?

"The reaction can be immediate or it could start upwards to a half hour after injection. Early symptoms are that of the stomach flu…then over the course of a few seconds to a few hours later progress to more serious symptoms. If you or anyone you know experience no pulse, green skin and or pink eyes, clamminess, and the urge to eat people we recommend you call 911. Now those most likely to experience this reaction are those who are blood types A,B or AB. We have not seen this reaction with type O blood. So we are urging those blood types not to get vaccinated and to stay away from people with this reaction…if you get bit you get sick…in other words you will turn into one of them…remember that. If you are type O then get vaccinated …the shot protects that group from the reaction …in other words getting bit wont make you sick … and run for your lives." Carlisle continued on. Flashback's to Zombieland played in my head. Was he just describing Zombies? Crap I hoped Charlie was okay!

"MURAHHHHHHH!" I heard followed by crunching sounds upstairs. Oh shit that wasn't good. Charlie bolted down the stairs psychotically. He looked like he stepped out of the pink eye episode of south park.

"NUMNSA" Charlie charged running at me. What was going on here?

"Dad it's me!" I pleaded. It seemed as if Charlie Swan wasn't there anymore since all I got was grunts and snarls and an attempted bite on the arm. Shit what do I do…where do I go? The only place I could think of was Edward's place. Beside's the fact that his father was in the medical field , his parents were also some of the nicest people that I knew. I just hoped that none of them turned. I bypassed the Charlie zombie and ran to my truck. I sped in the direction of the Cullen house hold…Charlie in hot pursuit. Damn he had super speed…not that he knew what to do with that he just moaned, roared and waived his hands in the air. I lost him around a corner. Right as I pulled in Emmett's car pulled in next to me. When he came out he was covered in blood. Rosalie was in the passenger seat staring off in shock. Edward's mom Esme was pulling Emmett out of the car in two seconds flat.

"I don't know what happened…one minute I'm listening to Lil'Wayne in my room and next thing I know my dad is charging up the stairs and eating my mom!…HE ATE MY MOM IN FRONT OF ME…AND THEN HE TRIED TO EAT ME! I didn't know what else to do. I had to kill him…he was going to kill me…so I picked up Rose because her parents are out of town and headed here!" Emmett was sobbing.

" Oh come here you poor baby…I'll make you some chicken noodle soup!" Esme said hugging Emmett and taking him into the kitchen. She was cleaning out his bite wounds as Rose and I entered the house. Edward then came down the stairs. Apparently he had been listening to classical music the whole time and missed his father's news conference.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward asked.

"EVERYONE'S TURNED INTO ZOMBIES AND EATING PEOPLE!" I sputtered out.

"Bella have you lost your mind…there's no such thing as zombies!" Edward laughed off.

"Really then what are those!" I said pointing into the woods of the Cullen household. There were zombie things crab walking up to the property line . Charlie being the leader. We could hear thriller playing through the air and a bandaged Emmett wearing Carlisle's 1980's red leather jacket and a single white glove busted out in the thriller dance.

"_That this is thriller, thriller night'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare tryThriller, thriller nightSo let me hold you tight and share aKiller, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight'Cause this is thriller, thriller nightGirl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare tryThriller, thriller nightSo let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!" _Emmett sang dancing to the beat.

"What the fuck?" Edward asked staring astonished at the zombie creatures.. He ran upstairs and grabbed a pistol, shotgun, crossbow, crowbar, and a bat. Edward tossed one to each of us. Emmett beamed at the shot gun.

"You know how I like to roll!" Emmett said.

"Cartridges?" Emmett asked. Edward passed him a case.

"Sweet!" Emmett said. It was then that Carlisle's Mercedes pulled up…a zombie's head on the front windshield. Carlisle ran through the front door and into Esme's pissed off glare.

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU LIED TO ME…YOU TOLD ME THAT THERE WAS NO PROBLEMS…EMMETT'S AN ORPHAN NOW…HE HAD TO WATCH HIS FATHER EAT HIS MOTHER AND KILL HIM BECAUSE OF YOU PEOPLE…AND WE HAVE A LEGION OF ZOMBIES MAKING THEIR WAY TOWARDS THIS HOUSE NOW…LEAD BY A VERY ZOMBIFIED CHARLIE SWAN!" Esme roared as Charlie made towards the driveway. Esme locked all the doors and windows.

"I wasn't lying to you….until a few hours ago there were no reports of this happening. This was an untested vaccine…we didn't know the results…hell for all we knew we all could of turned into zombies!" Carlisle said.

"So could we turn into zombies?" Emmett asked scared.

"No Emmett…if you haven't turned by now your type O blood…all of us had the shot…and all of us passed the time in which we could turn." Carlisle said. It seemed like fate that all of us in this room had type O blood.

"I TOLD THEM THAT SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH THE SHOT…BELLA YOU WERE THERE YOU HEARD ME….I SAID DYING OF OLD AGE WASN'T THAT BAD AND THEY DIDN'T LISTEN…THEY PULLED OUT THE GRANDMA MCCARTHY CARD…THEY KNOW I HAVE A SOFT SPOT FOR HER…GOD REST HER SOUL…NO THEY WANTED IMMORTALITY BUT AT WHAT PRICE….I'M STUCK AN OPRHAN NOW FOR ETERNITY FIGHTING OFF ZOMBIES…THEY JUST COULDN'T LET ME DIE…BELLA YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THOUGH…I HEARD YOU TALKING TO YOUR DAD…AND NOW YOUR DAD'S SPIDER CRAWLING LIKE REAGEN FROM THE EXORCIST AND YOU DON'T HAVE A MOM ANYMORE EITHER!" Emmett bellowed. He came forward to give me a supportive hug.

"Alright Emmett I think that's enough…your upsetting people!" Edward said uncomfortably. Or at least I thought he said uncomfortably…maybe I was getting my hopes up. I realized a while a go that I liked Edward…but I couldn't say anything for fear of ruining the friendship. Also Edward was way out of my league he would never look at someone like me in that way. He was six feet tall, lean toned body, emerald green eyes, dazzling disheveled hair and a smile that could knock you senseless. Me on the other hand…I was extremely plain, brown eyes, pale, chestnut colored hair that wasn't straight or curly…average.

"WAY TO GO CARLISLE …BREAKING PEOPLE'S FAMILY'S APART. YOU _JUST_ HAD TO OFFER YOUR TOWN AS ONE OF THE TESTING SIGHTS. YOU COULD NOT KEEP YOU BIG MOUTH SHUT!" Esme roared pissed.

"So how do you know we're going to live for ever now…I feel the same?" I asked.

"We did some genetic testing…the virus encoded itself in our DNA…and the blood cell structures changed a little giving them the ability to last longer, reproduce at the same rate or maybe a little slower, and not turn cancerous. This happened 100% of the time. I specifically checked your results Bella myself because I figured knowing you that it wouldn't take but surprisingly it did." Carlisle said.

" Is there a cure?" Rosalie asked.

"No and once you start showing symptoms it's too late we cant reverse it right now." Carlisle said solemnly. Great so I was an orphan now.

" oh man so your telling me that I am witnessing the death of a town…of some of my friends!" Emmett said bummed out. The entire town was vaccinated. It was then that a Doge Caravan whipped into the driveway. The car door opened and our friends Alice and Jasper and Jasper's parents ran up to the front door. Since Alice had been an orphan for the past two years…her parents were killed in a stampede at a mall…she had been living with them.

"Alright guys we're going to go check on grandma and grandpa Whitlock…we think that they're living in an affected area…we'll meet up after that …we'll call you…we love you!" Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock said throwing Jasper's iphone at him which hit him in the face. The Doge caravan then whipped out of the driveway

"YOUR ALLLIVVEEE!" Emmett bellowed running at them like a bat out of hell.

" So Charlie's turned zombified leader of a zombie faction outside, Emmett had to kill his dad and watch his mother die, and need I say anything about Edward ( the zombies crawled across the front lawn ) what's your story?" I asked them.

"Well Alice and I had rented Zombieland on DVD which we got on the way home from getting our shots…the ending credits had just started playing when my parents came running up the stairs screaming about the town turning to zombies. I had to behead three zombies just to get to the car. I felt like I was actually in the movie!" Jasper said. I shot a jealous look at him. When I watched it…it was on cable and interrupted by Zeus over there telling me that the real thing was going down.

" I was so scared…I thought we were all going to die…they charged the car right as we hit the gas and we almost flipped over. I've never seen anything like it. They are so strong and ew what are they wearing…their clothes are all ripped up!" Alice said disgusted.

" I hate always being right…I told your parents that I had a bad feeling about the shot…that mortality shouldn't be messed with and noo they practically held me down while I got it…now look it we're living in the movie "Night of the Living Dead". Next time maybe someone will listen to me when I say something is wrong…if there is a next time!" Alice continued on.

"You are so right Alice…I told my parents the same thing and now their dead…maybe this will give us a little respect around here now!" Emmett agreed.

" I'm sorry that sucks about your parents." Alice said

"OH NO THEY'RE CHARGING THE WALL WINDOW!" Edward shouted. I held up the bat and Rosalie the crowbar. Edward pointed the pistol at the window. Three of them broke down the window but were stopped by Emmett and Edward repeatedly shooting them. Rosalie screamed as the glass shattered. More stared to advance towards the window hole.

"We cant stay here too long…we'll try to stay as long as possible but at some point we're going to have to leave." Carlisle said

" how long do you think we can last?" I asked.

" a few weeks…maybe a few months, I don't know." Carlisle said. We ran towards the kitchen and locked that door.

"That door wont hold them for much longer…they're really strong!" Edward moaned. Esme handed Alice her cross bow and took off through the kitchen towards the garage. Carlisle said a prayer and the door busted down. Fifteen to twenty zombies filled the room…Charlie leading the way. We beasted out way through the crowd taking down at least 10. The last five to ten started to advance on us. Jasper whipped out the switchblade that he always carried on him and Alice took out the butcher knife she carried in her purse. It got to the point where Alice was jumping on them and ripping their heads clean off. They were starting to get the better of us when Esme busted through the door wielding a chainsaw

"STAY AWAY FROM MY KID!" Esme roared cutting Charlie's head off as Charlie advanced towards Edward who jumped in-between Charlie and me.

"Sorry Bella!" Esme said.

"it's okay I know that wasn't Charlie…the Charlie that I knew died the minute he turned." I said with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe that this was happening. Yesterday everything was normal…I was the daughter of a Police Chief and a junior in high school and today I'm immortal and the daughter of a dead zombie faction leader who was part of a group fighting them off.

"Holy shit…ESME THAT WAS FRICKEN SICK!" Emmett bellowed shooting the final zombie. We looked outside to see that it was clear for now.

" how much food do you have?" I asked Esme

"Enough to last all of us a year…we've been preparing for something like this for years with all the stuff that has been going down in the world. I know it seems crazy but we just felt that it was better to be prepared and nothing happen then not prepared and get stuck needing food." Esme said. She then went into a cupboard and whipped out a battery operated television.

"BREAKING NEWS…ZOMBIES ATTACK WASHINGTON STATE AND NORTHERN CALIFORNIA!" Read across the screen. If I hadn't just seen what I had I would of thought this was a hoax of some sort. Video footage played of all hell breaking loose in the streets. It was then that another batch of zombies started to come through the front yard. Everyone looked out the window as they started to go after Emmett's jeep.

"Oh hell no…MY JEEP…MY BABY…DON'T TAKE THE JEEP TAKE THE MERCEDES…HE'S THE ONE THAT DID THIS TO YOU GUYS…JUST DON'T TAKE MY JEEP!" Emmett sobbed as they flipped Emmett's jeep over. Damn and that was the only car that could fit all of us together inside. They ripped the doors off looking for humans.

" Emmett's its going to be okay…its going to be okay…hush…shush…its all going to be okay…as soon as everything returns to somewhat normal we'll buy you a new one!" Rosalie said rubbing Emmett's back. They would of made such a good couple. They had been best friends practically since kindergarten.

"FIRST MY PARENTS…NOW MY CAR…CAN GOD TAKE ANYTHING ELSE AWAY FROM ME!" Emmett sobbed. Just then Emmett's car burst into flames. Emmett only sobbed harder.

"MY CAR…MY CAR…MY RIDE'S DEAD, MY PARENTS ARE DEAD…EVERYTHING IS GONE!" Emmett continued to sob.

"Um someone might want to give Emmett a xanax or something before he blows our spot…I mean I don't want those things finding us again you know?" Rosalie said. Carlisle walked to a cabinet and handed Emmett a pill. He immediately quieted down.

"Now that that's taken care of!" Edward said tossing food at everyone.

"I think it's time we have something to eat I mean we don't know what's going to happen tonight…we may have to leave by morning or something." Edward continued on. We chomped down soon after.

"We need to talk about sleeping tonight…obviously Emmett's going to be out of commission so we cant have him body guard us tonight." I said.

"We'll take shifts…two people on every couple of hours. If something looks amiss then we wake the others up." Edward responded. Everyone nodded in agreement. Emmett lulled out in Rosalie's arms. They must of given him some strong tranquilizer. Carlisle and Esme took first shift. The rest of us went to sleep in the kitchen. We dragged the pull out couches in and fell asleep on them. Rosalie dragged Emmett into bed with her, Jasper and Alice. The bed looked like it was going to collapse under all the weight. All was quiet. I drifted off to a peaceful sleep in Edward's arms.

Edward woke me up for our shift. We were third…Jasper enthusiastically volunteered him and Alice for second shift and they took on two zombies by themselves. Edward took the shot gun out of Emmett's arms and gave it to me to have in addition to the bat. We had just checked outside the front door as the sun started to rise

"I cant believe this…who would of thought that humanity would end from zombies!" I exclaimed disgusted.

"all of humanity isn't going to end, this is contained to just our state and Northern California ,so far and we're still here. Eventually things are going to be okay." Edward said .

" how can you be so sure?" I asked.

"like I said…we're still here." Edward said. It was then that three zombies started to approach though the hole in what used to be the glass wall. I grabbed the shot gun and Edward pointed the pistol. We fired and hit the zombies point blank in the head. They slumped to the ground fast. We looked to see if there was more coming. We could see five more behind them.

"GUYS ITS TIME TO ROCK AND ROLL!" We called . Emmett was the first out there.

"ASSHOLES…TAKING MY CAR…FUCK YOU!" Emmett roared grabbing the shot gun from my hand and blasting the zombies away.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Emmett roared shooting some more.

"THIS IS FOR MY CAR!" Emmett said firing a bullet in-between a Zombie's two eyes

"AND THIS IS FOR RUINING MY TOWN!" Emmett continued firing hitting a Zombified Jessica Stanley in the head. Even as a zombie she still was acting hoeish. She hit on a male zombie before Emmett blew her to smithereens.

"wow two for one in that shot!" Emmett joked.

"Ew and I thought she was ugly when she was normal…green isn't really her color now is it?" Alice gagged staring down at the corpse. I swore a fly flew out of her mouth. Ew!

" EW! DID THAT JUST COME OUT OF HER MOUTH!" Alice gagged.

" That's gross!" Emmett said. I don't think anyone could sleep after that. We went in and had breakfast a long time later. We all had cereal . Luckily the bastards didn't cut the power yet.

"You know this would be totally radical if it were a dream…too bad its reality." Emmett said digging into lucky charms.

"Says you…we're going to have to borrow Esme, Carlisle and Edward's clothes and makeup for a while…and no offence Esme but we're not exactly the same size…and my makeup stand was left at the other house…that's not cool even in dreamland!" Alice snorted pissed.

" and it's not totally radical that like the entire town's either dead, hiding, or turned into zombies that seem to have this house on lojack!" Rosalie added on.

"Here's my story since I couldn't tell it last night. I was making myself dinner while watching "Confessions of a teenage drama queen" when you (she pointed at Carlisle)

came on the screen. Next thing I know four of them busted down the door snarling and grunting. I hid behind a couch hoping that they wouldn't find me. Emmett then all of a sudden came busting through beasting on them…I'm talking throwing one in a full nelson and breaking its neck, impaling another on my banister and stabbing the other two with kitchen knives. Emmett picked me up and drove at like a hundred miles an hour here." Rosalie said. An idea then dawned in her head.

"Hey my parents are in Seattle maybe we could…" Rosalie started up.

"Rosalie everyone in Seattle is either a zombie or dead, the news said they lost contact with all the local syndicates there a couple hours ago but that earlier reports said it was the first to go. I'm so sorry." Carlisle said.

"So there's no hope…I'm alone?" Rosalie asked scared. Rosalie's only family was her parents.

" I wouldn't say your alone…you have me…you have us!" Emmett said pointing to everyone.

"Rose it could be worse." Emmett continued on.

"WORSE…HOW COULD IT BE WORSE EMMETT…EVERYONE I KNOW WHO'S NOT IN THIS ROOM IS EITHER DEAD OR EATING PEOPLE RIGHT NOW…MY PARENTS ARE EITHER DEAD OR TURNED INTO ONE OF THOSE FREAKS OUT THERE. BELLA'S ONLY PARENT DIED IN FRONT OF US LAST NIGHT AND YOU HAD TO WATCH YOUR MOTHER DIE AND KILL YOUR FATHER…HONESTLY HOW COULD THINGS BE WORSE…AND DID I MENTION THAT WE'RE GOING TO REMEMBER THIS FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY?" Rosalie roared as more zombies started to come. From the sound of it they were developing their own language that sounded something like Chinese. They were also making loud moaning sounds.

"It could be vampires…or werewolves!" As Emmett said this the zombies let out one loud long moan.

"Oh yeah that's sooo much worse than this!" Rosalie said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Just then Jasper's phone went off. It was a number he didn't know

"EWWWW THEY CAN USE PHONES NOW!" Alice screamed as Jasper hung up completely freaked out. All they heard was snarling, growling, and the partial Chinese language on the other end.

"Hey if we live though this maybe they'll make it a horror movie or something…they could call it " Emmett: the true zombie fighter" or " The Serum" hey maybe we could cameo in the films!" Emmett said excitedly.

"I wont doubt it…after all it is happening in Hollywood's own backyard too!" Rosalie said.

"how the hell did this happen?" Esme asked shaking her head.

"See what no one realized was that there was a mutation in the virus that caused a reaction to the A, B, and AB antigens in the blood. By the time it was picked up it was too late. I guess that should have been thought of but it wasn't …the whole medical establishment will regret that for a long time." Carlisle said.

"Is there anything else that we need to know about this shot that you forgot to tell us?" Esme asked angrily.

"We're not sure if you girls will be fertile…we've never studied the shot's affects on the female reproductive system !" Carlisle winced.

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME…THERE'S A POSSIBILITY I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO HAVE CHILDREN BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID SHOT…SO NOT ONLY ARE MY PARENTS PROBABLY DEAD OR ZOMBIFIED BUT I NOW MIGHT NOT HAVE KIDS…AND YOU GUYS DIDN'T THINK TO CHECK THAT OUT!" Rosalie spat.

"So let me get this straight…you invented this shot that would keep us eighteen forever and you didn't bother to check to see if we could have CHILDREN!" Rosalie snarled some more.

"So explain to us what this shot does since you so thoroughly lied to us!" Esme demanded.

"Well your going to be stuck at whatever age you are forever. But you still have to eat, you still have to drink, you still can gain and loose weight…it's just that there is going to be no appearance of you changing, your organs are not going to grow old so your going to look and feel the same as you are now…to put it in laymen's terms if your not injured, dehydrated or starving you wont die." Carlisle said.

"So if we gain weight we can get pregnant!" Rosalie said happily.

"Not exactly see…we never studied the effects on the UTERUS Rosalie…never mind the eggs." Carlisle said.

"So for all you know…you just killed off hundreds of possible BABIES!" Rosalie snarled. Obviously we knew Rosalie's stance on abortion.

"That is not the important issue right now…we can talk about population growth later…living is!" Carlisle said.

"You wont be saying that when you're the last man alive Carlisle!" Rosalie said.

"You wont be saying that if your dead!" Carlisle countered back. Just then a pregnant zombie walked by.

"SEE YOU KILLED OFF THAT BABY CARLISLE…WHAT A SIN …I COULD HAVE BEEN MAMA ROSALIE TO THAT CHILD!" Rosalie snarled.

"TELL ME ABOUT IT!" Esme agreed.

"Alright already can we stop with the lets blame Carlisle fest now…so I wanted everyone to live forever…so shoot me…I didn't know this was going to happen…I didn't know that the virus was going to mutate!" Carlisle said .

"Well I could of told you that was going to happen…it's a god damn virus Mr. infectious disease specialist…it's a known fact that they _always _mutate!" Alice said.

"guys we should focus our anger elsewhere…so Carlisle accidentally turned like 90% of the town into zombies…accidents happen, and as for you Rose your like going to be eighteen for the rest of eternity…there's going to be time to worry about children after this hell is over…you should be worrying about your life now…how can you get pregnant if your dead? Did you ever think about that one? Right now our priority is not how this happened and who's to blame for that…we have to live!" Edward said annoyed.

"Says you Mr. I can find someone not vaccinated out of state and have kids…alright I got the point!" Rosalie said as Edward shot her a look. We could then hear breaking sounds upstairs.

"Oh great…and my great grandmother's $50,000 porcelain vase is up there!" Esme said. We could then hear a bunch of crashing sounds.

"I wonder if we can claim damages after this is over!" Emmett laughed.

"imagine that report…a zombie ripped apart my house and threw my mother out the window…can I have $500grand for that?" I joked. We could hear the wannabe Chinese language getting closer to the kitchen. I gripped my bat and I could see Edward reaching in his pocket for his pistol. Emmett hugged his shotgun.

"Oh great now how am I supposed to finish breakfast!" Alice said disgusted and whipping out her butcher knife.

"NUMNA!" they grunted we heard stumbling down the stairs and from the front door

"great a whole crowd of them…it's a whole zombie party!" Alice said annoyed.

"I'll go get the chainsaw!" Esme said walking to the sink. Last night she cleared out all of her kitchen cleaners to make room for it.

"what are you going to do when that thing dies?" Rosalie asked pointing to the chainsaw.

"that's what an ax is for silly!" Esme said as the chainsaw roared to life.

"this is just lovely…being one of the only humans up to Canada , being an orphan now while people who used to be my friends try to eat me…this is one of the worst days in my life!" Rosalie said. Just then one of the zombies broke into the kitchen and tried to knaw on Emmett.

"GET OFF OF ME ZOMBIE SLIME!" Emmett said shooting the thing in the head.

"Ugh am I going to turn now!" Emmett said freaking out and looking at the small bite wound on his arm.

"No Emmett, the vaccine protects you…you were bit last night and your not a zombie!" Carlisle said as he beheaded a zombie.

"Emmett you seem to be a prime target of the zombies…maybe their attracted to the keratin in your blood!" Alice laughed.

"Shut up Alice!" Emmett said.

"Actually there maybe something to that!" Carlisle said.

"Hey!" Emmett said.

"Are they gone…can we leave now…I'm getting sick of being in this kitchen…and I have to go to the bathroom?" Alice asked a few hours later. Carlisle stuck his head out the door.

"Your safe for now Alice…but make it quick and bring Jasper with you!" Carlisle said.

"Good now I can take a shower, dry and straighten my hair, pick out some outfits and sneak up to Esme's room and steal her makeup!" Alice said walking out of the kitchen.

"Alice I said be quick!" Carlisle called after her.

"Oh don't worry no zombie's going to touch this! Jasper's parents being monster buffs and the end is near freaks had us training for zombies for a long time. I can take a couple on by myself…don't worry about me!" Alice called heading up the stairs. A few minutes later we heard loud scream while the water was still running.

"TAKE THAT YOU SLIMY, DISGUSTING, UNFASHIONABLE ZOMBIE….YOU ARE NOT GETTING ME!" Alice shouted. We heard a loud ripping sound followed by a plunk. She must of ripped its head off.

"JAZZY THAT FLANK OVER THERE…I GOTTA GET A TOWEL ON!" Alice commanded.

"ALICE…ALICE…THERE'S TOO MANY…ALICE I LOVE YOU!" Jasper called. Next thing I knew everyone was fighting zombies just so Alice could put a towel on. Alice ran out fully dressed in her clothes from last night waiving her butcher knife above her head and making a native American war call.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alice roared plunging the butcher knife in the zombie's eyes

" Hey was that our principal…guess I'm expelled!" Alice said holding our principals head up. She just beheaded him.

"cool no school!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett there's not going to be school for a while…look around you !" I said gesturing to a bunch of zombie corpses…who used to be our friends.

"guess that means no football and no wrestling then...zombie killing is going to have to do!" Emmett said.

"Too bad mom isn't here…she'd so love this…she always quoted Darwinism… mostly in the form of "Emmett one day it's going to come down to survival of the fittest…I'm sorry son but your not going to live." good ole mom…god rest her soul" Emmett said solemnly. As I said Mrs. McCarthy should of never had kids.

"That's fucked up to say to your kid!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"You think that's fucked up you should of heard her reaction to Bella's mom dying " see Darwinism proven…guess she wasn't one of the strongest…oh well her death makes our community better!." and that's what she said to Bella at the funeral!" Emmett said. I wanted to punch Mrs. McCarthy in the face that day. Here I was morning my mother's death and she was telling me that the community would be better because of it…pretty much that she deserved to die because she was weak…nice…how comforting.

_Flashback_

_Emmett's point of view. (three years ago)_

_We were heading in to the car on the way to Bella's mom's funeral. She had a quick battle with cancer. By the time they had discovered it…it was too late….they had given her two months to live. My mom had an annoyed look sitting in the car as my father and I got in._

"_Frankly I don't get why we go to these things…death only makes the community stronger…leaves room for the fit to survive…guess she was very weak…lasting only two months…like you son! Emmett you better hope you don't get cancer…you'd be dead the next day." my mom said with no hint of mourning in her voice._

"_At least she didn't die of old age!" my father said._

"_that's another bone I have to pick with…the elderly …kill them all at age 60 if they're not productive…or if they are when they retire!" My mother said sternly._

"_But mom your like 55 and you're a house wife!" I said shocked._

"_I'm no house wife…they don't have muscles like these babies!" My mother said flexing her muscles. Oh my god my mom's a psychopath. We pulled up to the funeral parlor to see Edward and Rosalie comforting Bella. _

"_Weaklings…their next on Darwin's hit list!" my mother hissed._

"_MOM THOSE ARE MY FRIENDS!" I said offended._

" _and that's why your going to die…just like them!" my mother said._

" _I do like 50,000 pushups a day, I do chin ups, I do pull ups, hell I lift 500 pound weights and you still tell me I'm going to die." I said shocked._

"_your muscles may be strong but your weak at heart…you sympathize with others too much…you are so weak!" My mother said getting out of the car. Everyone was going inside when she stopped Bella. I turned around. Oh no!_

" _see Darwinism proven…guess she wasn't one of the strongest…oh well her death makes our community better! Makes room for more stronger people to come into the community…people like myself!" My mother said to her. She had to open her big mouth. Bella looked at her murderously. She looked like she got slapped across the face. _

"_MOM YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP DO YOU …YOU CALL MY BIG HEART MY WEAKNESS…_YOUR BIG MOUTH IS YOURS_…GO HOME MOM…COME ON BELLA LETS GO INSIDE!" I roared putting my arm around Bella and walking in._

_End of flashback._

BPV

"Holy shit…she said that about us?" Rosalie asked when Emmett finished with the full story.

"COME HERE BABY…VICTIM OF CHILD ABUSE…YOU SHOULD OF TOLD ME…I WOULD OF CALLED DCYF ON HER!" Esme cried running towards Emmett

"Why? It wasn't like I was being hit!" Emmett said.

"Emmett abuse comes in all forms…Carlisle I excuse you for the deaths if the McCarthy's obviously you granted Emmett an escape there!" Esme said hugging Emmett.

"Well that explains why you wanted freakishly large muscles…I never got that till now!" Alice said.

""See that's why I never liked your mom…I knew she was kinda weird…she always looked at me funny." Edward said. I don't think anyone liked the McCarthy's.

"Yeah I got weird vibes off of her…it was like she was cold…remember that time we asked if we could help bring her new couch in and she laughed in our faces and stared at our arms like they were nothing." Jasper said.

"Yeah that's nothing…she told me once that to keep a man happy you needed to have all the muscles in your body jacked…like all of them and then threw a vibrator at me." Rosalie said.

"Ew are you serious…that's so nasty." Alice gagged

" I did not need to know that about my mom." Emmett said putting his hand over his head as if he were embarrassed.

"while we're holed up here…where's the liquor?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett your not 21." Esme said.

"Esme there are zombies outside, who knows if I'm going to make it to twenty one…hell the way things are going this could be my last day alive…if I'm going to go out then I'm going to go out trashed…NOW WHERE IS THE BOOZE!" Emmett snorted the last part. Esme pointed to a wall near the entrance to the garage.

"That's just a wall!" Emmett said. Esme walked over and put her hand on the wall. A trap door gave way. Inside was a huge bar stocked with thousands of bottles every kind of liquor in the world.

"HAAA!" Emmett sang running into the bar like a two year old entering a candy store.

"how come I didn't know about this?" Edward said pointing to the bar at which Emmett was mixing a long island iced tea.

"we weren't under attacked by zombies then…we were trying to protect you!" Esme said.

"From what…Alcohol poisoning…you have enough booze in here to get the entire world drunk plus six billion more people!" Edward gasped.

"IS THIS A BEER SWIMMING POOL!" Emmett shouted from behind a dark curtain. Edward looked a Carlisle.

"I thought you said that you didn't want a swimming pool…THAT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO CLEAN THE FILTER!" Edward spat.

"it's just a beer bottle shaped swimming pool…and it's very small!" Carlisle said.

"DUDE THE WATER TASTES LIKE BUD LIGHT LIME…AND ITS OLYMPIC SIZED….AWESOME…CANNON BALL!" Emmett shouted as we heard this big splash.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU PUT AN OLYMPIC SIZED BEER POOL IN OUR HOUSE….YOU LIED AGAIN!" Esme roared. Obviously Edward wasn't the only one that hadn't seen the beer pool in his family.

"ROSE COME HERE…THIS IS AMAZING SOMEBODY ACTUALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO PUT BEER IN A POOL…CAN WE STAY IN HERE TONIGHT…LOOK AT ME I'M DOING BACKSTROKES IN BUDWISER!" Emmett shouted

" Um I think we should get Emmett before he drinks himself to oblivion and drowns or something…EMMETT GET OUT OF THAT POOL NOW!" Rosalie roared the lat part. A very harpish smelling Emmett stepped out from behind the curtain a few minutes later.

"THAT WAS SO SWWEEET!" Emmett exclaimed

"Definitely staying in here tonight!" Emmett said with a smile on his face. Carlisle went behind the counter and started to mix us all drinks. Esme glared at him.

"What after all the shit that's been happening I'm having a drink and obviously the kids need one too…their old enough to slaughter zombies that used to be well respected adults in their lives then their old enough to drink. Cheers kids!" Carlisle said as we all clinked glasses together.

That night another group of zombies attacked the house. It seemed like there was a schedule or something that they were using to attack the house. We fought valiantly. It seemed as if this group was stronger than the last…they held out longer but they eventually went down. This went on for the next week before we hit a lull in the attactivty.

"I think it's safe to venture to other parts of the house…I mean we haven't seen anything in two days!" Carlisle said. We slowly made into the living room. Everything looked trashed. The TV was toppled over and glass was everywhere. Esme launched a counterattack against the glass using multiple dust pans and brushes. After the living room was cleaned she checked the other rooms that had the glass wall and cleaned those up. Edward and I went upstairs. I took a shower and Esme lent me some of her clothes. After I went in Edward did. As we were walking down the hall we were looking into every room. Jasper and Alice were in the workout room training for the eventuality that more zombies showed up. Emmett was in a spare bedroom watching twenty eight weeks later on a portable dvd player. Twenty eight days later was sitting right next to him as if he had just finished watching that. He had a notebook in hand. We looked at him

"What I'm getting notes for the next time…who knew that these movies were actually pretty accurate!" Emmett said . We then went into Edward's room. His missing window was almost completely obscured by black sheets but in the little holes you could see the sun setting. Edward turned on Debussy and we sat on his couch. I rested my head on his shoulder. He looked as if he didn't mind so I took that as permission to keep it there.

"you know I've been thinking about some things." Edward started up.

"hum what have you been thinking about?" I asked.

"about us being boyfriend and girlfriend…after all that's happened I don't think I could leave this world with out telling you how I feel about you." Edward said. I looked at him shocked. Okay was I dreaming or something?

"Can you repeat that?" I asked shocked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Edward asked.

"YES!" I exclaimed. We then kissed. Though I haven't been kissed many times before this was the best one that I had ever experienced. We only stopped long enough for Edward to grab and use protection. I don't know how we made it to the bed. A half hour later Emmett burst down the door.

"Oh man …you two choose now to hook up? During the apocalypse? Great timing guys!" Emmett said covering his eyes with one hand, the shot gun in the other.

"Emmett what are you doing here?" Edward asked

"we're needed downstairs…apparently a huge group of the living dead bastards got in…Esme and Carlisle are fighting but it doesn't look great. Alice and Jasper are heading down now. Rosalie's looking for the cross bow ." We could hear the sounds of a chainsaw going off. Edward grabbed his crowbar and pistol and I grabbed the bat. We headed downstairs.

"Man I though you two would never hook up…I mean you both have this huge denial thing going on…especially you Edward…glad all that weirdness is going to be over if we all live!" Emmett said blasting away twenty zombies. Considering Edward and Carlisle were avid hunters they had a never ending supply of bullets.

"So you two are together now…double date soon?…shopping, shopping, shopping!" Alice squealed from on top of a zombie. She promptly ripped it's head off. It was funny that Alice actually thought of that from on top of a zombie.

"Alice your seriously going to ask that now!" I said.

"Well what these things are eventually going to all die…either that or they'll cure them somehow…I'm just planning for the event that we live to see that day!" Alice said.

"You two are dating…good for you for FINALLY REALIZING HOW YOU FEEL…MAYBE YOU COULD KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO EMMETT!" Rosalie said shooting the cross bow and taking down three zombies. Edward and I swung our way through the zombies. One of them held me down in the attempt to kill me and he shot it right in the side of it's head. The zombie slumped and Edward pulled me up. Eventually they were all down.

"HELL YEAH!" Emmett said as we started to throw the corpses out.

The next day Rosalie beamed walking down the stairs. After a few hours of no activity we decided that it was safe to sleep in other rooms if we brought our weapons with us and did guard duty every few hours. She sat down at the kitchen and blurted "EMMETT ASKED ME OUT…FINALLY!"

"What?" I asked shocked. I knew Emmett's feelings for Rose…we had many conversations about our feelings for Edward and Rose because we were both in the same boat…in love with our best friend. But I never expected him to ask her. Maybe all he needed was to see all his friends dating to get up the courage.

"Well we were sitting there in one of the guests rooms and Emmett said "All of our friends are dating now…why don't we just jump on the bandwagon." I was completely taken aback but I agreed so WE'RE DATING…FINALLY!" Rosalie exclaimed as if he had asked for her hand in marriage.

_One month later_

About a month later I noticed Rosalie acting really weird. She had snuck upstairs at one point and when she came back down she was acting really shady. I figured out the reason one day when by chance I happened to pass the bathroom that she was in. The door was open a crack…just enough to see through but too little to be seen. I looked in to see Rosalie standing in front of a trashcan snickering and smiling…a little white stick in her hand. Oh no! What do I do? I mean Rosalie's my friend but this could put all of us in danger! I then went back into the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Uh Carlisle…you might want to check your down stairs bathroom trashcan…Rosalie was standing over it." I said.

"So what's the big deal about that?" Carlisle asked.

"She was snickering and smiling." I said. Fear crossed Carlisle's face.

"Alright we'll go check it out." We followed Carlisle out the door and down the hallway. Once we reached the bathroom Rosalie threw the door open hitting Carlisle in the face.

"I'M PREGNANT…IN YOUR FACE CARLISLE…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rosalie laughed running away.

"Rosalie wait…you need tests…we don't know the effects on the fetus…we never had a test subject become pregnant!" Carlisle said stopping and dragging her back into the kitchen. Rosalie pouted at him.

"Rosalie you need tests and you might need an…" Carlisle was cut off by Rosalie.

"Don't even say that word Carlisle…over my dead body will that happen!" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie you might be carrying a zombie child…we know nothing about the effects to the next generation… and right now there is no cure for that. There's going to be plenty of time once we find a cure." Carlisle said.

"I don't discriminate against my children Carlisle!" Rosalie said.

"You will when they start munching on your ovaries for a snack!" Carlisle said.

"Babe do you really want to bring a child into this world?" Emmett asked pointing outside to a zobified Mrs. Cope walking down the road.

"Rosalie enough's enough!" Carlisle said.

"Well what are you going to do anyways…you cant get to the hospital!" Rosalie countered.

"Lucky for you Rose…I bring my work home with me!" Carlisle said dragging Rose up the stairs.

"You think Rosalie's going to be okay?" Emmett asked scared. We all looked down sad.

"You know I would of sided with Rose…but Carlisle's right here…they don't know anything…which could place us all in danger…plus this could go on for a while and you cant really move around much in your third trimester…we would be down a vital member." Esme said. We could then hear Carlisle and Rose talking from upstairs.

"Rose it's twins and there's something abnormal on the ultrasound…there's a very high chance that they are indeed zombies but that cannot be confirmed because I need blood work to confirm and my mobile lab isn't specialized enough to run that kind of test. Your going to need an abortion…I'm sorry." Carlisle said. We then heard a suctioning sound.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Rosalie screamed. We could then hear Carlisle scream in pain.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Rosalie screamed as the suctioning sound got louder. A few minutes later Carlisle wheeled Rosalie down the stairs carefully. She looked very loopy.

"I'm really sorry that everyone just had to just go through that. I for one am not for abortion but those children would of placed everyone in the room in harms way…especially Rosalie." Carlisle said. He had two scratches running down on his eye lids and subsequent cheekbones and a third one down his nose.

"My babies my babies!" Rosalie was muttering.

"So to prevent that from happening again…I'm ordering everyone to use protection if they are going to be engaging in sex because we cant have this happen again." Carlisle said passing out every form of birth control like he was a dispensary.

"I'm not wearing this!" Alice said holding up a female condom.

" Alice do you want to wind up like that?" Carlisle asked pointing to Rose who half asleep in her wheel chair now.

"Ew no…she's drooling everywhere!" Alice said. We looked over at Rosalie now. She was indeed drooling and cradling her stomach as if there was a baby there. This was not going to go well.

"Then shut up, take the pill, and wear your female condom when Jasper doesn't want to wear his!" Carlisle said. Rosalie started sobbing as Carlisle handed her a "goodie bag".

A few days later there was a knock on the door. When Carlisle opened it there were three men standing there with sixteenth century garb on. They were carrying multiple bags. The middle one held out his hand and introduced everyone.

"My name is Aro Volturi and this is my brother's Caius and Marcus. We've heard about the zombie problem here and we came to check it out. We could see your lights ( no wonder why our house was like a homing beacon for everything craving flesh)…you're the only ones that chose to stay who are alive. See we're specialists in monsters…Caius more with werewolf's and Marcus more with Vampires. I'm more into the general genre myself. Maybe you've heard of my show on Sci-Fi…it's called " Aro's world"." The man said.

"ARO!…WE WATCH YOUR SHOW ALL THE TIME. HIS PARENTS ARE HUGE FANS OF YOUR WORK AND THEY MADE US TRAIN USING IT. WE WOULDN'T BE ALIVE WITH OUT SOME OF YOUR TIPS. I HAVE TO SAY YOUR TECHNIQUE FOR RIPPING OFF THEIR HEAD REALLY WORKS…I USED IT ON THREE OF THEM TODAY!" Alice squealed pointing to Jasper and three zombie heads. Aro looked mildly shocked for a second. Probably didn't expect to see someone of Alice's size ripping off the heads of the living dead.

"Well always a pleasure to meet fans…what's your name ?" Aro asked.

"Alice…and this is my boyfriend Jasper!" Alice said shaking Aro's hand.

"So where are your weapons?" Aro asked. We took him to see the weapons

"Good…good…great( he pointed at the shot gun) good , good and awesome ( he pointed at the chainsaw)" Aro said. He then went into a bag and took out a bunch of rifles.

"Marcus don't waste your wooden planks we're going to need those after this is over…Caius remember no silver bullets!" Aro said tossing two guns at them. Well with those three around we were at least going to get more sleep. As if on cue a small group of zombies strode…well not strode more like stumbled…into the house.

"Look look look…actual zombies!" Aro shouted as if Christmas had come early or something. He whipped out a video camera and filmed as Alice ripped a head off.

"Perfect execution…excuse me will you hold this?" Aro handed the camera to Carlisle and started firing one of the guns. Before anyone knew it Aro had joined Alice on top of the zombies. I almost wanted to laugh.

"Go Aro!" Alice cheered as her headless zombie slumped to the floor. The two of them knew how to stick their landings. Night soon fell. After setting up cameras in various positions Aro and company volunteered to guard the house. I think it was the first good night sleep that anyone had gotten in a long time. Edward and I went to his room, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose went to their guest rooms and Carlisle and Esme went to their room. I fell asleep in an angels arms. I felt protected and loved…the usual feeling that I had with Edward.

When the sun arose early the next morning we snuggled for a little and went down stairs. Aro and company were watching the footage that they had got the night before. Aro was beaming at the footage.

"Now let them tell me that Zombies don't exist…our show's going to quadruple in viewers!" Aro was saying as night vision footage of him attacking a zombie showed up. Carlisle was sitting and making breakfast in the kitchen as Rosalie came walking in.

"Morning Rosalie!" Carlisle called brightly.

"Hump!" Rosalie ignoring Carlisle as she walked past him. She was still pissed over the abortion thing.

"Rosalie we're eventually going to have to speak…we are trapped here you know!" Carlisle said. That I was never so grateful for. Trapped in a house…with Edward. Who cares if there was other people there! I grabbed his hand and he squeezed mine.

" I DON'T EVER HAVE TO SPEAK TO YOU…YOU RUINED MY LIFE…I CAN NEVER HAVE KIDS NOW THANKS TO YOU!" Rosalie roared.

"Rosalie you can have kids once we find the cure!" Carlisle said.

"WHEN ARE THEY GOING TO FIND A CURE CARLISLE? YOUR SITTING HERE MAKING BREAKFAST WHILE MY BIOLOGICAL CLOCK IS TICKING….TICK TICK TICK TICK…I HAVE A SET NUMBER OF EGGS CARLISLE AND I'M GOING TO LIVE FOREVER…THAT TELLS ME THAT I'M GOING TO RUN OUT SOME DAY!" Rosalie roared.

"we can freeze your eggs Rosalie if you want!" Carlisle offered up.

"Absolutely not…look what medicine did to Bella's father, Emmett's parents, my twins…I am not subjecting any more of my future unborn kids to your medical practices…hell will freeze over first!" Rosalie said disgusted.

"Rosalie I don't need this!" Carlisle grunted.

"AND YOU THINK I DO…I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT GETTING PREGNANT CUZ OF YOU…BELLA'S AN ORPHAN…SO IS EMMETT …AND I HAVE NO CLUE ABOUT MY PARENTS…AND WE HAVENT HEARD FROM JASPER'S IN OVER A MONTH…THAT DOESN'T SOUND TOO PROMISING…AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT CARLISLE…GOING TO LIVE FOREVER…I DON'T WANT TO LIVE AT ALL WITH OUT KIDS…YOU JUST TOOK AWAY MY CHANCE OF HAVING A LITTLE MUNCHKIN WITH CURLEY HAIR AND DIMPLES!" Rosalie roared

"YOU BETTER GET TO WORK ON A CURE CARLISLE…LIKE THIS INSTANT!" Esme said shoving Carlisle out of the room.

"I want kids…just one little dumpling…that's all that matters!" Rosalie sobbed.

"you will get your kid…I promise you!" Esme said.

"I better get my kid or Carlisle's going to die!" Rosalie said. Edward and I were looking the other way at this point.

" I already have the names picked out…for a boy…Emmett McCarthy Jr…for a girl Emmalie Rose…after Emmett and I!" Rosalie said. I had to stifle back laughter. I looked to see Edward biting his lip.

" oh those are pretty names Rosalie!" Esme sighed.

" you know Esme we shouldn't be so harsh on Carlisle...I mean it's not he's the one that designed the shot so it's not all his fault." Rosalie said.

"true he just exercised some poor judgment…the poorest judgment in the history of mankind…but people do make mistakes. His just happened to blow up in people's faces. Who'd I really hate to be right now…and I really think we should concentrate most of our hatred on him…is the inventor. After all it was his god damn shot that put us all in danger. That man knew that people are stupid and the minute they hear live young forever that they would take the needle jab. Honestly they should of established some protocol for even less violent reactions for this." Esme said.

"Your preaching to the choir Esme…they should of did a hell of a lot more studying the effects before they tested an entire town!" Rosalie said

"I agree with you there Rose…I mean look it there is like no containment…the only doctor probably alive is trying to find a cure in his own house…it was really really poor planning." Edward said.

"personally I don't know how you guys are dealing….especially you Bella with witnessing your only parent left die…and Emmett for having to kill his father and watch him kill his mother." Edward continued on.

" its hard but I know that dad would want me to go on…he definitely would want me to live and wallowing in his loss would make me really incompetent which definitely would not be good in this situation. I've had to deal with death before so I'm able to hold it together better…I cant speak for the others though." I said. I was really trying to work though it. Edward gripped my hand and held me close.

"yeah Emmett's not really dealing well…I think he tries to cover it up…you know be Mr. macho…I credit his oh so loving mother with installing that in him you know with all that "your going to die Emmett…your weak!" talk…but he cries in his sleep a lot. I can hear it but I don't know what to do…I'm afraid that if I say something that it will make it worse! Me myself I'm working through everything …and I'm sorry for how I acted…you know especially about the baby thing …its that I've always wanted kids and my only biological relatives are probably dead …so it's made my urge for kids worse. " Rosalie said

"Its okay Rosalie…it's understandable." Edward said. Jasper's phone went off but we couldn't find it. Just then we saw a doge caravan whip into the driveway…the windows smashed out and guns sticking out the passenger side windows. The piece of toast that was in my hands dropped to the floor. The caravan opened up and four people came running out. Two of them looked to be about in their late 70's early 80's. The doorbell then rang. We went to find Jasper's family sitting on the front doorstep. Pushing us out of the way , they ran at Jasper and Alice like bats out of hell.

"Sorry…I know we promised we'd get in contact sooner it's just that when we reached grandma and grandpa Whitlock's place it was surrounded by zombies. We were trapped. Then when we had a chance to leave SOMEONE didn't want to leave without their Depends!" Jasper's dad said. Grandpa Whitlock looked down.

"thankfully every male in our family was in the army…we had a gun supply large enough to survive…then we drove around in hiding for the past few days. Glad to see our training went to some use!" Jasper's mother said staring at a beheaded zombie that was on the front doorstep. We took them in and Esme went about feeding them.

"Geez next time there's an emergency I know where we're heading!" Jasper's dad said staring at the food supply closet.

"So have you guys heard anything?" Esme asked. We had to conserve turning on the TV since the battery supply was starting to run low.

"There's a survivor's group that is taking everybody to the border in Oregon….from there everyone's taking planes, trains and automobiles east. They also set up some camps for the people stuck in the wait lines. We figured that we'd meet up with you guys and stay here a few days and see if you guys wanted to go." Jasper's mother said. Her head then turned into the living room.

"is that Aro?" She asked.

"Yeah he came over a few days ago…it's made life easier having monster hunters stay with you…but we still have had to fight a couple of times." Esme said. Jasper's mother ran out to get an autograph.

"ARO! ARO!…PLEASE SIGN MY SHOT GUN FOR ME!" She ran out shouting.

"I told you they were hard core fans!" Alice said walking into the room. We watched as she excitedly jumped up and down like she was a young teen getting an autograph by one of her favorite bands or something like that.

"WE'RE BIG FANS OF YOUR WORK!" She shouted.

"I can tell…the little one said so too…and she used my technique to rip off their heads!" Aro said.

" Alice?…I thought Jasper did that!" Jasper's mom said.

"no it was the little one…so vivacious." Aro said.

"Listen we have the pull outs in the living room…and there's some blankets that we kept in one of the cupboards in the kitchen." Esme said to Jasper's mom.

"Thank you…we haven't slept in forever!" Jasper's mother said. We spent the rest of the day listening to their story. Apparently they did some hard core fighting.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme called a few hours later. Everyone sat down to eat. It looked like thanks giving only with non perishable food items. Carlisle said a prayer for all those who died so far in the zombie attacks and asked god to help find a cure. Then we dug in. Rosalie slapped Emmett for playing with his food.

"Oh don't give me the starving child routine…like half the state of Washington is dead right now…I think there's enough food to play with!" Emmett moaned.

A few days later Carlisle came running down the stairs. He looked elated…no not elated…like he was on cloud nine. He bust down the door to the kitchen screaming "I found the cure!"

" WHAT!" Rosalie screamed happily.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Funny you of all people should ask Emmett. See the idea came from Alice. She noted that they seemed attracted to you and I wondered why. What was different about you?…KERATIN! Then I did some testing…fortunately I had some vials of the Chief's blood…the only specimens that I could break out of the hospital with me that first night. I found that Keratin reverses the reaction." Carlisle said happily.

"If that's the case…then why didn't they just turn after biting Emmett…he's loaded with that shit!" Alice said.

"Emmett's blood only contains minute amounts of it…well not minute but not enough to work…also you need to give it to them pure too." Carlisle said.

"OH HELL NO…YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING MY STASH CARLISLE!" Emmett bellowed.

"We can replace your stuff later Emmett…right now you are the only one in this house that has the cure…NOW TELL US WHERE YOUR SECRET STASH IS?" Carlisle shouted the last part.

"In the basement!" Emmett groaned.

"So…we found the cure right…now what about babies?" Rosalie said…her eyes glittering with hope.

"As long as you drink Keratin drinks for the first trimester you should be set Rose." Carlisle said.

"Yay babies!" Rosalie said. Carlisle then made calls to every scientist possible. A few minutes later we turned the TV on to see the breaking news bulletin announcing that they found a cure.

Once Emmett returned with his secret stash Carlisle loaded up syringes filled with the stuff. We shot them how ever we could through as many zombies we could. It took only a few minutes for everyone to return back to normal. Unfortunately they found that the longer you were a zombie the less likely you were to live after the reaction was reversed so some people we couldn't save. This process went on for the next few months. Once all the zombies seemed too be cured Carlisle called us into his office. He opened a file cabinet and handed Emmett, Rose and I a bunch of papers. Apparently our parents hid all of their wills together.

"Bella , Charlie's will states that all assets in his name are to go to you. Well a couple of years ago he showed me this savings bond that was passed down through his family for generations…they all thought it was worth nothing but I still looked into it. Its worth 1.9 billion dollars…and with his insurance and everything your inheritance jumps to about 2 billion dollars." Carlisle said. Holy shit…I was getting HOW MUCH? I looked at Edward shocked. His jaw actually dropped.

"Damn Bella's Ballen…what about me?" Emmett asked.

"Well Emmett there is no savings bond or anything for you…but there is a list of bills your parents owe…looks like they were in a shit load of debt." Carlisle said passing a paper to Emmett.

"$30,000 bill to Gym world…Jesus Christ mom…how am I going to pay this off!" Emmett gasped.

"Hello instant billionaire over here!" I said.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Emmett said hugging me.

"Aright Emmett enough!" Edward coughed a few minutes later.

"Finally we come to you Rosalie." Carlisle said.

"Yours is a little less extreme then the others…but considering your parents were estate lawyers you seem to be well taken care of.. With all the deals between the two of them you seem to be in line for 1.5 million." Carlisle said.

"is everyone getting money but me!" Emmett cried.

"Don't worry babe…now I can buy you a replacement Jeep…and another car that you want!" Rosalie said rubbing his back.

"Ferrari…red!" Emmett said

"Deal!" Rosalie said.

A few days later we went to clean out the damages that were done to our houses. We had just entered Emmett's house when we got the shock of our lives. Mrs. McCarthy strode down the stairs very much alive. She was holding her side slightly.

"Mom your alive!" Emmett gasped.

"Emmett how many times do I have to tell you…I'll never die!" Mrs. McCarthy said.

"But how's that possible…I saw dad eat you?" Emmett asked.

"yeah took a good chunk out of me (She lifted up her shirt to reveal a huge bite mark…no wonder why Emmett thought she died.) …but I wasn't dead…dragged myself back down the stairs and stitched myself up.…laid low for a while…I didn't go after you because I thought you'd die that first night…guess your stronger then I thought son. The ones who died…they were weak…see Darwin took care of them…and the ones who turned and turned back…maybe they'll learn to be more like me! Our community will be so much stronger now…better!" Mrs. McCarthy said. Rosalie looked like she wanted to kill her or something.

"Mom you were alive and you sat there and watched as I killed dad!" Emmett gasped.

"Emmett…I had to make you stronger…more like me!" Mrs. McCarthy said.

"What about the $30,0000 Gymworld bill?" Emmett asked

"Damn I knew I shouldn't of given Carlisle that paper. That's being taken care of. With the weakling members and lawyers taken out things are looking in our favor!" Mrs. McCarthy said.

"Mrs. McCarthy why don't you relax right now…we'll clean everything up!" I said staring at the toppled over furniture. Mrs. McCarthy burst out laughing and stared at our arms.

"No need…even injured I can lift more than any of you!" she said running off.

"See Emmett…I said it would come down to survival of the fittest…better upstanding citizens such as myself can now move in to the community and make it a better place…a stronger place. Son I'd watch your back because death's coming for you…your gonna die Emmett…you care too much…your willing to take a bullet for your friends and that's not good! I'm just shocked you didn't kick the bucket sooner!" Mrs. McCarthy said. And that's what she says in front of guests!

"Mom…its not even enough that I survived this hell…what more could you ask of me…I think I've proven that I'm a little more durable then you give me credit for." Emmett said offended.

"You survived because of your physical strength…obviously I miscalculated that…but Emmett you care too much…you'd risk your life for your friends and that's weak!" Mrs. McCarthy said. That's when Rosalie had enough.

"Look Mrs. McCarthy I'm sick of you belittling Emmett like that…I probably would be dead if your son didn't help me out a few times…he has a lot more strength then you give him credit for…and in the end it will be his big heart that saves him…saves him from turning into the likes of you!" Rosalie snarled.

"See even your little girlfriend has more of a chance of living then you do!" Mrs. McCarthy said.

"Oh for the love of god…thank the lord your living with me Emmett!" Rosalie said disgusted. We decided to move into the empty houses once everything was cleaned up. Edward was going to live with me in Charlie's house…surprisingly with the support of Carlisle and Esme. Jasper and Alice were going back to his parents house…so for them it was going to be life as usual.

"So what have you been doing here all by yourself?" Emmett asked.

"Oh you know…fighting, cooking, cleaning what I could get to…life as usual…I swear the only good thing those Zombies did was give me a strenuous work out!" Mrs. McCarthy said flexing her muscles…they were around the size of Emmett's.

"Sweet!" Emmett said.

"FEEL THE BURN!" They said lifting a couch back to normal.

"My dumbbells?" Emmett asked

"in the back yard…they were great for tossing at Zombies…took out 50 that way!" Mrs. McCarthy said.

"Are they okay?" Emmett asked worriedly.

"Oh just fine…banged a few dents out…perfectly usable!" Mrs. McCarthy said. Emmett went to start his work out.

"Good going son…your looking a little flabby!" Mrs. McCarthy called into the back yard. Rosalie threw her a dirty look.

"Some people were never meant to reproduce!" Rosalie said to herself. I couldn't agree more.

The next six months were relatively quiet. Edward and I moved in together and we immediately went about redecorating the house. We put Alice in charge which meant though everything was flashy it now matched in color. Out of respect for us she went with more blues and such. An addition was also added to the house. Emmett's mother won the battle she waged against Gymworld but she never got to see the money she won. She was abducted by Aliens as she left the court house…if I hadn't seen it I wouldn't of believed it myself…I was standing right next to her when it happened. Aro subsequently launched a rescue mission to find her…but there was no luck so far. Her abduction was documented on national television ( her court battle caught the eye of the national news syndricates) and provided proof Aliens existed. Emmett was making a profit giving tours of "the Alien woman's house."…he even opened a gift store and sold t-shirts. His Jeep now had a picture of a green alien with a hot line Aro set up looking for tips about her disappearance. Everyone was at our house watching television on the anniversary of the beginning of the Zombie attacks. Every channel had a documentary on as we were flipping through. We stopped when we saw Alice beheading a zombie.

"Since our tips worked so well for a sect of faithful followers in Washington state we're gonna have a part two of what to do when Zombies attack." Aro said sitting in a plush chair on a stage some where.

"With me now is Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock…fans who followed our advice when they needed it the most…give it up for them!" Aro said clapping…the camera went to Alice and Jasper.

"Oops guess we forgot to say that we'd be on television tonight!" Alice said as they interviewed television Alice.

"Well yeah I rotated the way you said…and pop! It came right off!" Alice was saying on television. They rewound the tape.

"See pop!" she said again.

"We threw everything we had at them…and we kept on at it for about a month…believe me it was hard…and then you appeared on our front doorstep!" TV Jasper said.

"Yes audience you heard that correctly…the minute we heard we went right to the thick of the action…here are some other recordings we got while we were down there!" Aro said. Different images played across the screen. Some of Aro and company fighting inside the house…some of their journey to the house. Apparently they didn't see much till they reached us.

"We were such huge fans of the show…His parents ( they zoomed in on them in the crowd…Jasper's mom wearing a shirt with Aro's face on it.) are such good fans…they used your program to train us!" TV Alice said.

"Alright before we end the show I want to bring up a some what related matter. A mother of the members of the group was abducted by Aliens…yes you heard me correctly. Now I know we usually deal with more earthly monsters and supernatural forces but this was the most blatant evidence of Aliens ever recorded. If you have any information on the abduction of this woman ( an image of Mrs. McCarthy spotting Emmett who was weightlifting splayed across the screen.) call 1800- ALIEN ABDUCTION…I repeat 1800-ALIEN ABDUCTION or the network line. Now Ms. Brandon you were there when that happened as well. Could you tell us what happened?"

"Yes…we were walking out of the court house …she had made us go to watch the proceedings…she was in the middle of making a statement about her winning the law suit when all of a sudden this ball of light came out nowhere. It hovered over her and a blinding light appeared and enveloped Mrs. McCarthy. As she was lifted up she tried to grab her son but she couldn't get a good grip. Then she was just gone…like poof!" Alice said to the camera. Rosalie rubbed Emmett's arm and took a swag of a Keratin drink…she just found out the other day she was expecting again. The scientists wanted to turn her into a test subject…well you could imagine how that went down. The only person aloud even near her with an ultrasound that wasn't her ob was Carlisle.

"Ugh Emmett how can you drink this stuff…its nasty!" Rosalie gagged.

"What are you talking about…its great!" Emmett said.. Rosalie snubbed that statement. She really was willing to do anything to become a mother.

"So school's gonna open tomorrow…first time in almost a year…who wants to party in gym!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett I cant…I have to sit out!" Rosalie said pointing at her stomach. They found the most educated people they could to reopen the school…all the teachers and administrators died…which meant that Carlisle was gonna be the biology teacher.

The first day back was kind of weird. There wasn't many students there and they set up a mourning period. A team of councilors hung around all day offering help…six months too late for that. I swore Carlisle's class was the only normal one. Carlisle came walking in as Edward and I were sitting there by ourselves. Carlisle looked around.

"I guess that scraps today's lesson…well since you two are both in the advanced program here what do you say we talk about the structure of certain types of bacteria!" Carlisle said heading to the chalk board. It was then that the last bell rang. Edward and I walked off to gym where Emmett was doing pushups in the front entrance…the new coach counting how many he was doing.

"COMMON BOY YOU WANNA BEAT THE ALIENS UP WHO TOOK YOUR MOTHER!" The coach was saying in a very Mrs. McCarthy like voice.

"Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten…Eleven….Twelve…Thirteen…Fourteen…Fifteen!" Emmett was counting. Then there was a loud explosion in the back. We ran out to see smoke everywhere and trees down. Mrs. McCarthy was stumbling around saying "FUCK YOU ALIENS! BRING ON THE INTERGALATIC WAR…I'LL TAKE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU OUT MY SELF!"

"Mom!" Emmett shouted running at her. Carlisle tackled him before he could touch her.

"Emmett get away from her…she needs to under go testing!" Carlisle said.

"Oh shit she's back…even ET cant keep her away!" Rosalie groaned. Carlisle called the government and they carted Mrs. McCarthy away. Alice called Aro up.

"Oh Aro…what do you say to "Aliens part two?"" Alice said

"This Saturday…awesome…already got pictures…yeah full ship in the back of my high school…your not gonna believe it…it's the same one that took Emmett's mom!" Alice said. She hung up.

"Aro's on his way…apparently he was hunting a werewolf in the Olympic peninsula anyways so he was close by." Alice said Next thing we knew Aro and company was running through the woods.

"Where's the woman? Did they already take her away?…I want a testimonial about her life with the aliens these past few months!" Aro demanded.

"yeah she's gone Aro…but don't worry…she'll be back…she always is!" Rosalie mumbled the last part.

"Which direction did they go?" Aro asked.

" That way…they were heading to the hospital…since the zombies attacked it's practically empty!" Alice said pointing to the right.

"That reminds me…my shifts tonight…great more government officials to deal with…just when I thought _that_ was over!" Carlisle groaned.

As we went home that night we passed the memorial for the victims of the zombie attack. We pulled over and I laid a flower down.

"Miss ya Dad!" I said. Edward threw his arm over mine and we walked off into the sunset together.


End file.
